


CSI: Gil Grissom visits Warwick Brown's Grave

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Older Characters, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: Summary: Fifteen years after he had left Las Vegas, Nevada, former CSI Gil Grissom returns home to visit Warrick Brown's grave.





	CSI: Gil Grissom visits Warwick Brown's Grave

AN: Hey, y'all. This is my first time writing for the CSI fandom and I hope that all of y'all will love it. The idea for this One-Shot had just popped up into my head several minutes ago. I'm so sorry that this One-Shot is so damn short. The next CSI: Fic that I'll write will be way longer than One-Shot is and it will possibly be a romance/smut too. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Fandom: CSI.

xxxxxx

FanFic Rating: T.

xxxxxx

Characters: Gil Grissom. Warwick Brown mentioned. Sara Sidle mentioned.

xxxxxx

Pairings: None.

xxxxxx

Setting: This Fic is set fifteen years after the series finale of CSI.

xxxxxx

Summary: Fifteen years after he had left Las Vegas, Nevada, former CSI Gil Grissom returns home to visit Warrick Brown's grave.

xxxxxx

Gil Grissom stands in front of Warrick Brown's grave as he remembers his old friend who had died almost thirty years ago. It's been fifteen years since he had been to Las Vegas, Nevada because he and Sara Sidle had left right after he helped his old CSI team to solve one last case. He knew that he should have come back to visit Warrick's grave sooner, but he couldn't because of how busy that he had been for the past several months.

He had already visited his other former colleagues from his CSI team because of long that it's been since he had seen all of them. He looks down to the tombstone and he smiles sadly. 'I'm so, so, sorry Warrick that I wasn't able to save you all those years ago'., Gil thinks to himself as he kneels down to place some flowers in front of Warrick's tombstone. He reaches his left hand out and he places it on top of the tombstone.

He pats it gently before he removes his hand from the tombstone and then he rises back up to his feet as he gets ready to leave Warrick's grave. He talks to Warrick's grave for a bit and then he turns around to walk back to his car. When he gets back to his car, he pulls the driver's side door open and he gets inside his car. he closes the door and he looks over to the passenger side where Sara is sitting. Gil puts the key into the car's ignition and he starts the car. And then he and Sara drive off into the sunset.

xxxxxx

AN 2: ANd that's the end of this One-Shot and I hope that all of y'all have enjoyed reading it. I'll try to write and post the next chapters of, True Love Isn't Evil Or Dead Too, Cage x Sonya Blade: A Futa Mother's Love, Adonis Stavropoulos: Origin Of A Hero, and The White Room: (Damon Salvatore And Stefan Salvatore) sometime this week. Or the week after that. The next CSI: FanFic that I'll write will be longer and possibly a romance/smut FanFic, but I have no damn clue when that will be considering how f**king busy that I am right now with how many other Fics that I'm currently working on and writing at the moment. If I have had made any mistakes in this FanFic or one of my other countless FanFic's, please let me know in y'all's reviews. I thank all of y'all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following all of my work. As always please read and review. Until next time.


End file.
